monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanabi
Nanabi is a seven-tailed kistune, making her the third strongest kitsune, and is said to be one of Tamamo’s right hand soldiers. As a seven-tailed fox, she is far more powerful than Luka, who barely holds his own during their battle. She follows her master into the Treasure Cave and guards the door at the end. Luka engages her and withstands her Seven Moons twice, however she puts him to sleep. Unfortunately for her, this unlocks his angelic powers and is able to defeat Nanabi while asleep with various techniques that seem far too powerful for his current state. In addition, he seems to be able to naturally seal the seven-tailed kitsune without using the Angel Halo with one of the techniques, named Daystar. After Tamamo comes out of the door, she lacks the power to unseal Nanabi and tells her she must wait. Nanabi eventually leaves along with Tamamo after a long discussion. Monsterpedia Entry “A powerful animal-based monster of the fox family and a subordinate of Tamamo; she is fiercely loyal. Though she can eat anything, she prefers male semen above anything else. Using all seven of her tails, she holds down the male as she forces him to ejaculate. In addition, she is able to turn her tails into semen-sucking tentacles, sucking in the male's penis and using them to milk the man. Though she normally just feeds, if she finds a male she likes, she will make him her mating partner. Using her amazing vagina, she will force the male to mate with her continually until she conceives.” Attacks Fox Blowjob: Normal attack. Fox Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Tail Massage: Normal attack. *Tail Binding: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Bound Tail Massage: Binded attack. Two Moons: Normal attack that damages two times. *Magic Concentration: Attack used as a preparation for her Seven Moons attack. This takes three turns and must be guarded on the fourth time to reduce damage by the Seven Moons: attack. Seven Moons: Prepared attack that damages seven times. *Hypnotic Eyes: Triggers sleep status. Battle Overview With seven tails, she can easily be overwhelming if Luka isn’t careful. She also has binds which requires two turns of struggling. Thunder Thrust first and throw in Demon Decapitations if needed. Additionally, Meditation plays a critical role in this battle. The main difficulty with Nanabi is her Seven Moons technique. A leaf appearing on her head followed by three turns of Magic Concentration signals the use of this technique, so use this time to heal or attack. Right after she finishes, immediately Guard to withstand the massive tail attacks; Luka needs at least 100 HP in order to survive. She then takes one turn to rest. After surviving, use the rest of the SP to Meditate and attack normally for the remainder of the battle. After dealing more damage, she will attempt Seven Moons again, so repeat the strategy used to survive it. Annoyed, Nanabi then uses Hypnotic Eyes to put Luka to sleep and prevent him from recovering. She then uses Tail Massage, only to be dodged by Fallen Angel Dance, which surprises her. She uses it again, and Luka mysteriously dodges with the same technique. He then attacks her with Ninefold Rakshasa, shocking her even more. She uses Two Moons, which again is dodged, and returns fire with Heavenly Demon Revival. Nanabi then attempts Seven Moons, but Luka counters and seals her with Daystar. If Luka is defeated, Nanabi will rape him with a vaginal intercourse. If he were to succumb to her Seven Moons, the tails become tentacles which she uses to suck on Luka’s penis. In any case, he becomes her husband after rape. Trivia *Nanabi is Japanese for “seven tails”. *Alice states that Nanabi is far weaker than Tamamo, stating that “seven isn’t comparable to nine”. *Nanabi is the only kitsune that lacks any sort of clothing. *Nanabi is the only monster belonging to the kitsune race that isn’t drawn by Jingai Modoki, which explains the structural differences between her and other kitsune. *The leaf on Nanabi’s head is a reference to Japanese folklore, where a kitsune that has reached a certain age is able to transform its appearance into that of a human by placing a broad leaf over its head, similar to that of the tanuki, which is also known for its shapeshifting abilities in Japanese folklore. Gallery Nanabi_leaf.jpg|Nanabi with a leaf on her head, while she is charging her powers. Category:Animals Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Kitsune Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Multiple Endings Category:Treasure Cave